<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drag races and lies by Purplemist1345</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947121">Drag races and lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemist1345/pseuds/Purplemist1345'>Purplemist1345</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Big Family Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outsiders - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>spanking of a teenager by an older brother firgure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemist1345/pseuds/Purplemist1345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Johnny goes to a drag race after being warned not to, he must face both Dally and Darry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Big Family Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AGES</p>
<p>Darry:    21</p>
<p>Dallas:    18</p>
<p>Johnny:    14</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dally and Johnny were walking towards the Curtis house, they had just left the movies.         Johnny was supposed to have gone with Ponyboy, but the younger boy had mouthed off to Darry a few minutes before they were to leave, so Darry grounded him.</p>
<p>Dally had been there when Darry told Pony he couldn’t go, and he had seen the disappointed look on Johnny’s face.       He couldn’t stand to see that look on Johnny.    So he had went with the younger boy, even though he had plans to go to a wild party at Buck’s.        Making Johnny happy was a lot more important to Dally then some party.</p>
<p>Johnny hated the fact that his best friend was in trouble, but he was kinda glad that Pony had gotten grounded.     He loved spending time with Dally, just the two of them.      He really looked up to the older boy.</p>
<p>“Hey you two hoodlums!”    A voice called out.    </p>
<p>Dally and Johnny stopped walking and turned around, seeing Tim Shepard walking towards them.</p>
<p>“Hey Tim.”    Dally greeted.</p>
<p>“What are you boys out doing?”     Tim asked, as they all three started walking.       “Out causing trouble?”</p>
<p>“Naw man.”    Dally replied.      “We just saw a movie, heading back to the Curtis house now.”</p>
<p>The two older boys continued talking as they walked.   Johnny listened, but remained silent.       Which was typical Johnny.</p>
<p>“The Brumley Boys are having a drag race on Friday, out at Devil’s Bend.”          Tim said.       “You going?”</p>
<p>The Brumley drag races were very illegal and very dangerous.    The drivers were required to drink at least five shots of whiskey before the race, and the track contained sharp turns and steep drop offs.    Devil’s Bend was about twenty miles from town and had several hairpin turns and deep ditches.      It wasn’t even very safe driving at normal speed.</p>
<p>There were also several drug dealers selling there.        You could also buy a gun there if you wanted to.       The Brumley boys made a lot of money off of these races.</p>
<p>“Wish I could, Man.”    Dally replied.     “But I’m gonna go with Buck to look over a new racehorse on Friday.     Should be gone a couple days.”</p>
<p>By that time, they were standing in front of the Curtis house.</p>
<p>“You coming in?”   Dally asked Tim.</p>
<p>“Naw, I gotta go find Curls.    You ain’t seen him, have you?”   Tim replied.</p>
<p>“Not since yesterday.”    Dally said.</p>
<p>“How ‘bout you?”    Tim asked Johnny.</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen him in a couple days.”      Johnny told him.</p>
<p>The three boys said their goodbyes, and Tim walked off.</p>
<p>“The Brumley idiots would have to have a race when I won’t be in town.”    Dally grumbled.      He enjoyed the dangerous races.</p>
<p>“I bet it’s real tuff.”     Johnny said.     “Much better then the races I’ve been too.     Darry won’t let me go to the Brumley races.”</p>
<p>“You even think about going anywhere near them.”   Dally said, his voice hard.     “You won’t have to worry ‘bout Darry.     I will skin ya myself.     You understand?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Man.”     Johnny gulped.     “I understand.”          </p>
<p>Dally had never threatened to skin him.    He’d smack him upside the head a few times, usually when he belittled himself, but that was it.  </p>
<p>“I mean it, Johnny.”   Dally said.       “I don’t want you hanging out with the Brumley’s.”</p>
<p>“I won’t.”     Johnny said.</p>
<p>“Good kid.”     Dally smiled and threw an arm around the younger boy’s shoulders.       “Let’s get inside.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day at school, it seemed to Johnny that everyone was talking about the races.       Johnny loved watching drag races, he thought they were exciting.     He really wanted to drive in one, but Darry wouldn’t let him.     Johnny knows that Darry is just trying to protect him, and he’s grateful that the older boy cares about him.     But he still wants to race.        He was a good driver, Mr. C had taught him how to drive.</p>
<p>Johnny had been to several races, but he had never been to one of the Brumley races.        Darry even forbidden Soda and Steve from going anywhere near the Brumley’s.      The more he heard the other teens talking about the races, the more he wanted to go to them.</p>
<p>By the time school ended, Johnny had a plan.       He was going to the Brumley race.     He knew both Darry and Dally would be pissed If they found out, but he was really hoping neither would find out.     Dally would be out of town and Darry had never gone to a Brumley race before.      Johnny felt guilty and slightly sick at this stomach about the plan, it involved lying to Darry.     A man whom he truly admired and respected.    It also involved disobeying both Darry and Dally.     But he had to go to the races, he just had too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time Friday morning came, Johnny was considering forgetting all about going to the races.    He hated lying to Darry, and he hated disobeying him and Dally.   But in the end, he decided to go through with his plan.      He walked into the Curtis house and saw Darry sitting in his chair, putting his shoes on.</p>
<p>“Morning Johnny.”       Darry smiled.       “You’re up early, the boys are still asleep.”</p>
<p>“Morning, Dar.”     Johnny said, as he walked over to the couch and plopped down.             He was nervous, and was once again thinking about reconsidering his plan.     He hated lying to Darry.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Johnny?”    Darry asked in concern, he could there was something wrong with the younger boy.</p>
<p>“I don’t feel too good.”     Johnny said, which was not a complete lie.    His stomach was in knots.         “It ain’t nothing serious, it’s just my stomach that hurts a little.     I was hoping I could hang out here today and rest.”</p>
<p>“Sure, Buddy.”     Darry said, standing up and walking over to sit beside the younger boy on the couch.        He placed a gentle hand on Johnny’s forehead.   “You don’t feel warm.    What all hurts?”</p>
<p>“It’s just me stomach.”     Johnny said.</p>
<p>“Okay, Buddy.”     Darry said.      “Why don’t you go lay down in my room and try to get some sleep?      There’s some soup and crackers in the kitchen cabinet, after you get some sleep I want you to see if you can eat something.      If you start to feel worse, or need anything at all I want you to call the D X station.”</p>
<p>“Okay, Dar.”    Johnny said, feeling even more guilty.     Darry was being so nice to him.</p>
<p>Johnny went to Darry’s room and laid down, waiting for Soda and Pony to leave for the day so he could go to the races.      He had started to just call Steve and tell him that he wasn’t going to school and didn’t need a ride.     But he knew that wouldn’t work.    The older boy would tell Darry, and Darry would come over to his house and check on him.       </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three hours later, Johnny was still feeling guilty.    But he had pushed the feeling down and was having a blast.      The races were even more exciting then he thought they would be.      There had been a few wreaks, but nothing serious.    And the fourteen-year-old had made sure to stay away from where the drugs and guns were being sold.      </p>
<p>“The fuck you doing here kid?”    An angry voice growled behind Johnny.</p>
<p>Johnny gulped and spun around, coming face to face with a very pissed off Dallas Winston.</p>
<p>“D….Dally.”     Johnny stuttered.        “I, um, I thought you were out of town.”</p>
<p>“Buck changed his mind about buying the horse.”        Dally growled, glaring at the younger boy.         “Boy, I outta bust your head in.”     </p>
<p>Johnny lowered his head and felt tears prickle at his eyes.       He wasn’t getting teary eyed because he was afraid that Dally really would bust his head open.    He knew that the older boy would never hurt him, no matter what he did.       Dally may be a tough hood and he may be dangerous and unpredictable.     But Johnny trusted him, as mush as he did Darry.         The tears were because Johnny knew he made the older boy angry at him, and disappointed in him.</p>
<p>“Let’s go.”     Dally said, his voice still hard.</p>
<p>Dally turned and started walking at a brisk pace, trying to calm down.     He couldn’t believe that Johnny came to the races, after Dally had told him not to.      </p>
<p>Johnny sighed sadly and followed him.        Johnny wasn’t scared of Dally, but he was nervous about what he was going to do.     Dally had told him that he would skin him if he went near the Brumley’s, and Johnny believed him.       Plus, Johnny figured that Dally would tell Darry what happened.    So Johnny was in trouble with both of them.     </p>
<p>The two boys made it to Buck’s car, which Dally had borrowed. </p>
<p>“Get it.”     Dally said, his voice still hard.     then he slid in behind the wheel.</p>
<p>After Johnny climbed into the passenger seat, Dally started the engine and started driving.</p>
<p>“Dal…..”    Johnny started.</p>
<p>“Don’t.”     Dally growled.         “Just sit there and keep quite.”</p>
<p>“Yes Sir.”   Johnny whispered.</p>
<p>Johnny had never called Dally Sir before, but it felt right under the circumstances.</p>
<p>Dally sighed and took a few calming breaths.      He was pissed, but didn’t want Johnny scared of what was going to happen.</p>
<p>“Look kid.”     He said.       “I am pretty pissed right now, and I aim on blistering your ass in a little while.      But you know I ain’t gonna hurt ya.     Well your ass will be hurt’n, but only your ass.”</p>
<p>“I know Dal.”     Johnny said.      “I trust you.”</p>
<p>Dally nodded.     The rest of the way to the Curtis house was made in silence.        </p>
<p>“I want you to go inside and stand in a corner.”      Dally said, killing the engine and looking at Johnny.        “I’m gonna take a walk and clear my head.       I’ll be back in a few minutes.”</p>
<p>“Yes Sir.”      Johnny said.</p>
<p>He climbed out of the car and walked into the Curtis house.     Normally, he loved walking into the house.    He knew he was safe in this house, he knew he was cared for in this house.      But this time, he felt kinda queasy walking into the house.      </p>
<p>He knew he was still safe and still cared for, but he also knew that he was in a lot of trouble.        He knew that Dally was going to spank him, and he figured that Darry probably would too.     Darry had warned him about hanging out near the Brumley gang.       He had also warned Johnny about lying to him.</p>
<p>A few tears ran down Johnny’s face as he stood in the corner.    He had really messed up this time.            </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Half an hour later, Johnny was still standing in the corner in the living room.         He heard the front door open and he tensed up slightly.      He wasn’t scared of Dally, but that didn’t mean he was looking forward to his upcoming punishment.       </p>
<p>“Johnny, why are you standing in the corner?”       </p>
<p>Johnny tensed up some more.    That wasn’t Dally’s voice, it was Darry’s.</p>
<p>“I put him there.”    Dally’s voice said.        </p>
<p>“Johnny, turn around.”     Dally said.       “So’s the three of us can talk.”</p>
<p>Johnny slowly turned around and faced the two older boys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dally looked calmer, but he still looked upset.     Darry just looked confused.</p>
<p>“I guess you’re feeling better, if you’re getting into trouble.”    Darry said.</p>
<p>“You sick kid?”     Dally asked in concern.       “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p>
<p>“I ain’t sick.”       Johnny said, looking down at the floor.          </p>
<p>“Eyes up, Kiddo.”     Darry said.      As he gently grabbed the younger boy’s chin and tilted his head up.        “We are not having this conversation with the top of your head.    Savvy?”</p>
<p>“Yes Sir.”      Johnny said, as Darry released his chin.</p>
<p>“Okay.”    Darry said.     “Will someone please tell me what’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Found the kid at Devil’s Bend, at one of the Brumley boys’ drag races.”    Dally said.</p>
<p>Darry sighed and said.     “Johnny, you know you’re not allowed anywhere near the Brumley’s.” </p>
<p>“I know.”     Johnny said softly.</p>
<p>“Okay, come on and sat down.”   Darry said, nodding towards the couch.           </p>
<p>Johnny sat down on the couch and the two older boys sat on the coffee table in front of the couch.</p>
<p>“When I left for work this morning, you said you were sick.”     Darry said.      “I come home during lunch to check on you and find out that you went to the drag race.     I’m a little confused.     Why don’t you tell me exactly what happened.     From the beginning.”</p>
<p>Johnny didn’t want to, but he knew it was not a request.</p>
<p>“I wanted to go to the races.”   Johnny said, once again looking down.    He didn’t want to see the disappointment on the older boys’ faces.       “So I had to figure out a way to skip school.”</p>
<p>“Johnny.”     Darry said sternly, causing the younger boy to quickly look up.        “Eyes up.”</p>
<p>“Yes Sir.”    Johnny said.         “I……I lied to you ‘bout being sick.      I waited till Soda and Pony left, then I got a ride with Ryan to the races.”</p>
<p>Darry ran a hand over his face and sighed.</p>
<p>“Where you drinking?”      The oldest boy asked.</p>
<p>“No Sir.”</p>
<p>“Did you race?”</p>
<p>“No Sir.    I wasn’t going to, I promise.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I believe you.”   Darry said.    “But you are still in a lot of trouble, kiddo.”    </p>
<p>“Hey Johnny.”     Dally said.      “Go on to Darry’s room and wait on me.”</p>
<p>Johnny looked at Darry, who gave him a small nod.</p>
<p>“Yes Sir.”      Johnny said, as he stood up and walked out of the room.</p>
<p>“Nose in a corner.”    Dally called out after him.</p>
<p>“Yes Sir.”    Johnny replied.</p>
<p>“Sir?”    Darry asked Dally with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Not my idea.”   Dally said with a slight wince, as he stood up.     “I hate it.   But I haven’t told him to knock it off yet, I want him to understand how serious this is.        The kid went behind my back and went to the races, after I done told him only a couple days ago that I’d skin ‘im if he did.”</p>
<p>“You planning on following through with it?”   Darry asked.        </p>
<p>“Told him I was on the way here.”        Dally replied.     </p>
<p>Darry nodded, then said.     “Spanking him ain’t easy.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t figure it would be.”   Dally sighed.      “You think I’m in the wrong?”</p>
<p>“No.”    Darry said.          “Johnny looks up to you, and I know you love the kid.      I know that if you skin him, it’ll be because you want him to know that what he did was wrong and dangerous.      You are his big brother, same as me.”</p>
<p>“Man, I never figured on being a big brother.”     Dally sighed, as he sat down on the couch with a scowl.      </p>
<p>“Maybe not.”    Darry said.     “But you are one now.     And I happen to think that you are a pretty good one.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”    Dally said.</p>
<p>“You ever spank anyone before?”    Darry asked.</p>
<p>“No.”    Dally replied.   Then he smirked and said.      “Well sometimes Sylvia liked it when I………..”</p>
<p>“Finish that sentence.”     Darry said with a glare.      “And Johnny won’t be the only one with a sore ass.     I am not interested in your love life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Johnny was standing in the corner when he heard the door open and shut.       He wasn’t scared of eighter older boy, but he was nervous about what was going to happen.     He knew both of his brothers were upset with him, and figured that both were going to punish him.        He knew that neither one would actually hurt him, but he was not looking forward to two spankings.         </p>
<p>“C’mere Johnny.”   Darry said, as he sat on the edge of the bed.     Johnny turned around and walked over to stand in front of him.    </p>
<p>“I’m real sorry Dar.”    Johnny said softly, and he meant it.    he felt horrible for lying and going behind his brothers’ backs.</p>
<p>“It’ll be okay, Johnny.”   Darry assured the fourteen-year-old.        “You are in a lot of trouble, but you know how things work around here.      You break the rules, you get punished, and you get forgiven.    No hard feelings, you get a clean slate.”</p>
<p>Darry took Johnny’s hands in his much larger ones and said.      “Dal and me done some talking and we both agree, he’s gonna punish ya for going to the races.     And I’m gonna punish ya for lying to me and ditching school.     I know I knew about you not going to school today, but I thought you were sick.     Being sick is a good reason for not going to school.    But missing school just so you can go somewhere where you are not even allowed to go to is not a good reason.     Understand?”</p>
<p>“Yes Sir.”    Johnny said.</p>
<p>“You know I don’t like being lied to.”    Darry lectured.      “And you also know how I feel about you ditching school.       Tonight, after supper, you are going to sit at the table and write sentences.     That’s for the lying.         Tomorrow, instead of enjoying your Saturday goofing off, you will spend a good chunk of it right here doing school work.       That’s for ditching school.   You understand?”</p>
<p>“Yes Sir.”    Johnny said sadly.      Him and Pony had planned on going to a movie festival at the local theater Saturday morning.     But at least he wasn;t going to get two spankings.</p>
<p>“Okay, Kiddo.”   Darry smiled.    He released Johnny’s hands and wrapped the young teen in a tight hug.          “I love you Johnny.”</p>
<p>“I love you to, Dar.”    Johnny replied, as he returned the hug and buried his face into the larger boy’s chest.       “And I’m real sorry for lying to you, I feel just awful about it.”</p>
<p>Darry squeezed tighter for a moment, then released him.        “You feel awful about lying to me because you are a good kid.”        Darry said, reaching out and ruffling the boy’s hair.         “But you are gonna be punished for the lie, so there’s no need to feel awful anymore.     All’s forgiven.”</p>
<p>Darry stood up and said.      “I gotta get back to work, see you later.”</p>
<p>“See ya, Darry.”    </p>
<p>Darry walked out of the room and Dally walked into the room.       He sat on the bed and motioned for Johnny to stand in front of him.</p>
<p>“I’m real sorry, Dal.”     Johnny said quietly, lowering his head.</p>
<p>He saw Dally reaching for his head and figured he was going to do what Darry does, gently grab his chin and lift his head up.    But he was wrong.</p>
<p>“Ow, Dal!”    Johnny whined, rubbing the sore spot on his forehead where Dally had just thumped him.    hard.</p>
<p>“Eyes up, kid.”    Dal said.</p>
<p>“Yes Sir.”   Johnny replied.</p>
<p>“Why in the world did you go to the races?”    Dally wanted to know.     “After I told you what would happen if you did?”</p>
<p>“I like drag races.”      Johnny said.     “And I…. Well, I thought the Brumley races would be even better.”</p>
<p>“They are dangerous.”    Dally said, his voice hard.       “You know damn well that there was a crash at the last race, a crash that almost killed three people.     One kid lost his arm.          You also know that the fuzz like to show up at the wrong times.      Do you realize that if the fuzz busted up the races, everyone there would be arrested?     And with all of the drugs and heaters floating around those races, everyone would be facing serious charges.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think of any of those things.”    Johnny admitted, softly.</p>
<p>“No shit!”     Dally 	growled.       “If you were thinking at all, you wouldn’t have been dumb enough to go!”</p>
<p>Johnny started chewing on his bottom lip and felt his eyes tearing up.      He hated that Dally was so upset with him.        </p>
<p>Dally sighed, then took a few deep breaths.     He knew he had to remain calm.    He was upset with the kid, but he didn’t want to scare him.     he knew his parents were always screaming at him and saying harsh words.      He didn’t want to do that.      Johnny didn’t deserve that.</p>
<p>“Look kid.”     Dally said, his voice calmer.      “I’m sorry I snapped at ya.      I was just so scared when I saw you at the races.     I just don’t want you hurt or in trouble with the law.”</p>
<p>“I know, Dal.”     Johnny said.         “I’m sorry I worried you.”</p>
<p>“Let’s get this over with.”    Dally said sadly.    He did not want to spank the kid, he didn’t ever want to do anything that would hurt Johnny.    But he knew he had to.     He had to let Johnny know that he couldn’t get away with doing reckless things.      </p>
<p>Johnny nodded and stepped closer to the older boy.       Without being told to, he unfastened his jeans and tugged them down to his ankles, his briefs followed.      Darry always spanked on the bare, he figured Dal would too.     Then, with Dally’s help, he laid across the older boy’s knees.</p>
<p>Dally took a deep breath to prepare himself.      Then he wrapped an arm around Johnny’s waist.    </p>
<p>“When I tell you somewhere is off limits I mean it.”     Dally said, as he landed a heavy swat to Johnny’s butt.        That one swat was followed by several others.        Dally continued spanking the kid’s butt until it was a light red, then he started talking again as he spanked.</p>
<p>“I know you like drag races, but you ain’t got no business at the Brumley races.       Hell, I don’t even have no business being there.    But I am older then you, you are only fourteen.”</p>
<p>Dally noticed that Johnny’s ass was now red and the kid was grunting and hissing slightly.        He moved his hand lower and started spanking Johnny’s legs, turning them pink.</p>
<p>The younger boy started crying softly as his legs were spanked, Dally spanked as hard as Darry did.       Johnny’s ass and legs were burning.</p>
<p>Dally stopped spanking and flexed his sore hand.     He knew if his hand was sore, Johnny had to be in pain.     He hated causing the boy pain, but he knew Johnny deserved a sore ass.       He would much rather have the kid sitting uncomfortably then having him dead or in jail.      Hearing the boy’s quite crying almost broke Dally’s heart.    Taking a deep breath, he started talking.</p>
<p>“We’re almost done Johnnycakes.”     He said, his voice soft.      “I’m just gonna give you a few more to drive the message home.”</p>
<p>Johnny whined slightly, but didn’t protest.</p>
<p>Dally shifted his legs, raising Johnny’s butt higher in the air, giving Dally better access to Johnny’s sensitive undercurve.    Then he landed several stinging swats to that area, causing Johnny to start crying harder.     Johnny knew it would be a long time before he sat comfortable again, his skin was burning from the top of his butt to about hallway down his thighs.</p>
<p>Dally stopped spanking rested a hand on the younger boy’s back.      </p>
<p>“It’s over Kiddo.”      Dally said.        </p>
<p>Johnny continued to cry over Dally’s knee for a few more minutes, then he slowly stood up and pulled his briefs up over his burning butt.   He kicked his jeans the rest of the way off, he did not want them back on.</p>
<p>Dally was much of a coddler, never have been.         But the sight of Johnny standing there in his tee shirt and briefs, rubbing his ass, with tears still rolling down his flushed cheeks.     Well that had Dally reaching out and picking the younger boy up. Gently placing him in his lap.     He spread his legs so the kid’s burning butt was hanging between his legs.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Dal.”     Johnny sniffled, as he buried his face into the older boy’s chest.</p>
<p>“It’s over and done with, Johnny.”   Dally said, as he wrapped the boy in a tight hug.       “All’s forgiven.”</p>
<p>Dally continued to hold the younger boy for a few more minutes, then he lessened his grip and gently pulled the boy away from his chest.</p>
<p>“You’re forgiven kid.”     Dally said.     “But if you go anywhere near the Brumley turf again and I will use Mrs. C’s hairbrush on your ass.      Ya dig?”</p>
<p>“Yes Sir.”     Johnny gulped.</p>
<p>“And knock it off with the Sir’s.”       Dally said, with a smile.      “Like I said, it’s over.    You ain’t in trouble no more.”</p>
<p>Dally helped Johnny to his feet, then he stood as well.           </p>
<p>“Come on, Kid.”     Dally said.       “Let’s go see what’s on tv.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”     Johnny said.     His ass was still very sore, so were his legs.     But he felt better, he no longer felt guilty.     Darry and Dally both forgave him and he knew they meant it.     He knew that there would be no hard feelings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it.       The next one will be about Two-Bit and his inability to keep his mouth shut.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>